


Falling for Jared

by cyndrarae



Series: So Loved Jared [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Extramarital Affairs, Fluff and Angst, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, One Night Stands, Smitten Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-01 16:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10925847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndrarae/pseuds/cyndrarae
Summary: Jared meets Tom on the sets of “Cheaper by the dozen.” Jared is young, wide-eyed and smitten, also a virgin. Tom is successful, gorgeous and kind, also married.





	Falling for Jared

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Jared Padalecki-centric challenge on LJ, prompt: Tom Welling takes Jared's virginity.  
> I can't recall who prompted this pairing, maybe it was me ;) Old, old fic porting over from LJ. Yeah, I've written some mighty offbeat things in my time.

***

 

It was in late 2002 that Jared met Thomas for the first time.

Tom Welling was the fastest growing legend on American television. Now Jared Padalecki may be a starlet in his own right, but he was nothing compared to the TV royalty that Welling was back then. Which would explain the young actor’s outright starry-eyedness when he came face-to-face with the celebrity. Or so everyone around them believed.  
  
Jared knew he was gay, had known it for about a year now. He remembered the first time he looked at a guy and felt those undeniable stirrings that only the fairer sex had evoked from him thus far. Something changed that night. Jared popped a hard one for a man. And it opened a window into his own self that he'd been unable to close ever since. 

Good thing it was in the solace of his bedroom with no one around, and he could take care of it, get rid of it fast as possible. And nothing more needed to be said about it ever again. Until the next episode, of course.  
  
Damn that show, that iconic, occasionally brilliant show called Smallville. And double damn that mild-manned superhero Clark Kent. AKA Tom Welling.  
  
Cut to... many, many years later on the sets of Cheaper than the Dozen, and Jared just couldn’t believe his luck. He was actually in the presence of the man who’d basically turned him gay! And not just looking at him from a distance, but talking to him, working with him. Bullying him because that’s what his role entailed. He was the unnamed, uncredited high school bully making life miserable for the new hillbilly, Charlie Baker.  
  
They were shooting that scene where he and Welling had to stand really close to each other, glaring each other down, so close their noses almost collided every time they rehearsed it. Jared was an inch taller but Tom was bulkier, and that modest flannel hid a whole army of bulging muscles underneath. Jared shivered, fantasizing in broad daylight what those strong arms might feel like, wrapped around his own lankier body.  
  
Apparently he didn’t manage to be quite as discrete as he thought. Soon enough, the other extras playing his sidekicks figured him and his Superman-crush out. So sometime after the sixth take where Jared and Tom were facing each other off, the director yelled “Cut!” and one of them 'accidentally' shoved Jared from behind. Tom had shifted a bit sideways by then, about to move away, when Jared lurched forward and landed squarely against the stalwart's chest. Tom’s arms came up reflexively, enveloping Jared to help steady him.

It was like electricity… zapping through every part of his body that came in contact with the older man. Turning his knees to jelly.  
  
Muted, snide laughter erupted from somewhere behind them. So ironical, playing bully number one and being bullied himself in the process.

 

***

 

Tom held the floundering boy in his arms, smiling patiently, if a little cockily, enjoying his predicament just a little bit. The kid seemed to have enough presence of mind to blush furiously, but clearly not enough to recover his balance. Once it became clear he wasn't going to move, Tom sighed and pushed himself away until Jared had no choice but to find his feet on his own.  
  
“Careful there, buddy.”  
  
The tall extra swallowed visibly, still blushing a bright red. “I’m… so sorry. The guys…”  
  
Tom just smiled and nodded, clapping his shoulder a couple of times without intending to. “It’s all right. No harm done.”  
  
The kid still looked like he was mentally wishing for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. When that didn’t happen, he probably decided it best to remove himself from the situation. He flashed a tight smile at Tom, nodded a couple times vigorously, needlessly, then walked away as fast as he could without running.  
  
Tom stood there, shaking his head softly, wondering what just happened. Something about the boy... had clearly made an impression because it'd barely been a second since he left and Tom seemed to be missing him already. Even embarrassed and awkward as hell, the boy was cute beyond words. Especially that smile… those fucking huge dimples that seemed to be directed wholly and solely at _Tom_ …  
  
What was the kid’s name again?

  
  
****

 

It was his last day on the sets of “Cheaper by the Dozen”. They had three more scenes left to shoot by the evening, after which Jared would be done with the project.  
  
It must have been fate. Being asked for by the director by _name_ had been immensely flattering, until Jared found out it was only because he was the only actor in LA taller than Tom Welling that they could find at such short notice.  
  
It didn’t matter though. He was here, and he was talking to Tom Welling. Getting to know him, and God alone knows how _that_ had happened. After all Jared had tried his damned best to humiliate himself in front of the other actor. And yet Welling had found the time and curiosity in his heart to walk up to him today, and say Hi.  
  
“Hi!”  
  
“H-Hi.”  
  
“You’re on Gilmore Girls, aren’t you?”  
  
“Uh…” Jared had to think, and recall. “Oh yeah. Yeah I’m… Dean Forester. I mean, actually I’m Jared Padalecki but my name, the character of my name, I mean the name of my character on the show is… uh… is…”  
  
Tom helped. “Dean Forester?”  
  
“Yeah! Exactly!”

Tom pointed a finger directly at Jared's right nipple. "And you're Jared Padalecki."

Jared felt his heart skip a beat. Tom Welling knew his name! Which is probably because Jared actually gave it to him a second ago. God did he feel foolish.

Tom smiled kindly. "Happens to me too. Secret identities are a bitch to remember."

Jared saw it for exactly what it was - a superstar's attempt to make a star-struck junior comfortable - and suddenly he was more in love than he'd ever been growing up.

Something seemed to click into place after that. The differences between them disappeared as they started yakking effortlessly about this, that and the other. It was the last thing Jared had expected to happen, even if it'd been the only thing he'd wished to happen since he picked up this gig. And he just couldn't believe it.

 

*** 

 

The Smallville star was having trouble believing it as well. _It_ being how easy talking to the kid seemed to be. Once he got over his initial ditziness, Jared actually turned out to be quite intelligent and witty. And funny, in a self-derisive way but there was something endearing about that too.

Tom was in an open marriage, everyone in the business knew that. Just as well as they knew of his bisexual preferences (despite his manager's constant attempts to stuff him back into the closet.) Now this actor from Texas wasn’t his usual type at all, hell, far from it. But something about Jared turned his head, and stayed _in_ his head long after he left the set. And on set, Tom just couldn’t take his eyes off him, all lanky limbs and sharp angles… not a boy and not quite a man either, not yet.  
  
So on Jared's last day of shooting, Tom walked up to him, having made up his mind. He just had to have this stunningly attractive, yet strangely self-conscious, boy. He absolutely wouldn’t, couldn’t let him get away.  
  
He kept the boy talking because apparently that was the way to get him to chill out. For some reason, Jared had been really strung up tight around him before. Not a problem. Tom knew how to turn on the patented, disarming Welling charm when he needed it most, and this was definitely an occasion for it.  
  
They had lunch together. By the end of it, Welling knew everything there was to know about Stars Hollow, and was just as exasperated as Jared by the fascination girls seemed to have for bad boys. Folks on set (including the extras who were bullying Jared earlier) looked on with envy, as Jared spent every free second between shots, chattering and laughing and horsing around with Tom Welling.

Whether that envy was directed at Padalecki or Welling… well, one guess was as good as another.  
  
In the evening when they wrapped up, Tom decided to make his move. "Got any plans?"

"Uh, not really."

"How about we go try that Macallan 35 I've been telling you about?"

Jared laughed softly, a little nervously. "I- uh, I'm not..."

And Tom held his breath, readying himself to be let down none too gently.

"I must admit I haven't started on the hard drinks yet."

Tom let that breath go, but hid his relief with a quick eye-roll. "Fine, light beer for you then. Come on."

Jared grinned and easily followed where he was led.  

They took Tom’s car, a deep blue Land Rover, and went to a posh terrace bar in the heart of Sunset Boulevard that allowed for sufficient privacy for the famous folks. It wasn’t actually sundown and the A-list crowd hadn’t hit the streets yet, so they got the partitioned space they wanted, as well as the discrete service. The kind that didn't ask for IDs and served beers to struggling actors just shy of drinking age.  
  
“I still can’t believe we’re hanging out together, Tom. I’ve always been such a great admirer of your…”  
  
“Call me Thomas.”  
  
Jared started, all his insecurities rushing back to his face in an instant. “Excuse me?”  
  
Tom made a pouting face that, according to Teen Vogue, had no right to be so fucking adorable. “I don’t like being called Tom. It’s my screen name. It’s what stuck but I hate it. All my close friends actually call me Thomas.”  
  
Jared smiled then, relief evident on his face. Tom wondered if Jared realized he'd just been included in Tom's inner circle of friends.

The kid ducked his head shyly and tried it. “Thomas.”  
  
Thomas grinned back. He felt a tingling in the base of his gut he hadn’t felt since… well, in a long time.  
  
After the third beer, Jared started to slip up. “You have really, really, _really_ nice lips, Thomas.”  
  
Tom chuckled. “Do you wanna know what I can do with these lips, Jared?”

 

***

 

The younger man stopped breathing. Had Jared really said what he thought he said? And did _Thomas_  really say what Jared thought Thomas said?

A few seconds later, he was outright hyperventilating when Thomas looked around to make sure they had no audience, before flicking a piece of straw down to the floor.

"Oops, littering is illegal..." he whispered wickedly, before sliding out of his chair and crouching down, under their table, on the pretense of picking it up. 

Jared gasped as he felt his jeans being unzipped, his underwear pushed to the side, and his semi-hard shaft pulled out. The cold waft of air contrasted with Thomas' warm, large, grip, and he nearly lost it then and there. A few seconds of fondling later, a hot mouth closed around his weeping tip and proceeded to suck him in whole, giving him the best fucking blowjob of his life. Granted this was his first blowjob from a _guy_ , and maybe it was an average one as far as guy-given blowjobs went, how would he know? On the other hand, if the average blowjob from a guy felt like _this_ , Jared was very glad he’d decided to switch teams after all.  
  
It didn’t take very long for Jared to let go. Fuck, the shock of what they were doing, out in the open, in plain view of anyone that might choose to peek behind their semi-private partition... that alone would've been enough to make him come. The thrill of the fear, the wrongness of it all... it was the hottest thing Jared had ever known, _ever_. 

When Thomas resurfaced from below the table, his lips twisted into a smirk and eyes twinkling knowingly, Jared didn't quite know how to react. His face was a hot red, and he had trouble getting his breaths under control. 

"You're welcome," Thomas drawled sexily.

Jared couldn't find the words, and the older man chuckled some more. 

"Guess it's time to find someplace private..."

It wasn't a question. Thomas quickly paid the bill, stood up and grabbed Jared by the wrist before leading him out to his SUV. He'd gotten rid of his security detail earlier, so he drove himself and Jared back to his hotel in Bel Air. Jared managed to recover his speech sometime during the ride.

"Thank you," he said, it was the least... corniest thing he could come up with right then.

Thomas frowned at him for a second, almost in confusion, and then he laughed out loud.

Once they were in Thomas' suite, things moved even faster, if that were possible. Next thing he knew, Jared was on the bed with his clothes strewn all over the floor. And Thomas was looming over him, naked, larger than life and hot as all hell. And then he lowered his plush red lips over Jared’s and practically sucked all the breath out of his lungs. They kissed for an eternity.

Jared was both amazed and comforted by the strength of his companion. With Vanessa and all the other girls that came before her, he’d always been too worried he’d hurt them, exert too much pressure and crush a rib or something. But not this time.  
  
This time, he was free to feel all the things he wanted to, hell, _needed_ to feel. And what he needed was to have Thomas hold him, make him feel _safe,_ like he hadn't felt since he left good ol' Austin to come to the City of Angels. What he _needed_ , more than anything, was to feel Thomas inside him, filling him, fucking him till judgment day and beyond.

 

***

  
  
Tom of course, needed no further encouragement. He found lube and condoms in his shaving kit in the bathroom, and quickly returned to the bedroom where Jared was waiting. The sight of the stark naked boy, spread out on the king-sized bed with an overhead light streaming all around him, stopped Tom in his tracks. Wide green eyes raked down the beautiful body from head to toe in a languorous, luxuriant way, like he had nothing else to do all week. Oh, but the things he wanted to do to this boy…  
  
Jared groaned. “God… hurry, please…”  
  
Tom blinked, then remembered to start walking again. “Told you to call me Thomas.”  
  
Jared smirked. “How about I call you smart-ass?”  
  
Tom growled deep in his throat, those dimples would be the death of him someday. Reaching the bed, he pulled up Jared’s lanky legs, bending one at the knee and resting the other on one of his shoulders to make space for himself in between. The first time he touched Jared’s little entrance, the boy gasped. No one else had ever been here before. Tom felt practically humbled to have this privilege, something he'd never felt for any of his other virginal conquests before. Sure he was extra careful, but in this case, he found himself feeling almost... reverent.

Jared was wheezing heavily again. "T-Thomas, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect."

That made Jared blush again and close his eyes. Tom could imagine how the boy felt... exposed… vulnerable, and yet outrageously turned on. He decided to finally do something about it.  
  
He prepared the kid carefully with a couple of fingers, smiling as Jared writhed and whimpered under his ministrations. He took his time though, not intending to hurt the boy anymore than he absolutely had to. Soon after, he sheathed himself in scented rubber and without further ceremony, pushed himself home. Slow at first of course, giving Jared enough time to get somewhat comfortable with his girth. Then he thrust inwards inch by inch until he was balls deep in Jared’s ass. The kid’s vocalizations changed from sounds of pain to surrender, and finally... to pleasure. Jared erupted with a loud scream, his ejaculate spraying both their stomachs. But the older man barely noticed it.  
  
“So fucking tight. So… oh fuck!”  
  
Both men panted hard as Tom continued to move, letting the quivering, no longer virginal walls of Jared’s ass squeeze and coax an explosion out of him. He held on for as long as possible, thrusting in and out until he couldn’t hold it any longer. He came with a loud, shameless grunt, let Jared's spread legs drop back to the bed, and promptly collapsed on top of the boy, boneless and painfully out of breath. 

"Okay, Jared?"

"Ye-Yeah..."

That's when Tom closed his eyes, listening to Jared's racing heart just under his left ear, letting it lull him to a short sleep.

 

*** 

  
Jared felt a tad disappointed... it got over way too soon as far as he was concerned. But then he wasn’t raised to be ungrateful and, well, how many people got their cherry popped by the person they’d fantasized about all their lives?

On second thoughts, Jared was incredibly happy. His ass felt pleasurably plowed and even though Tom was still lodged inside him, he didn't mind the rather stuffed sensation at all. He’d finally figured what all the fuss was about when Tom’s cock had nudged his prostate gland, not once but several times. Stars had exploded behind his eyelids. Like secrets of the universe had been revealed to him in tiny moments of ecstatic epiphany. He’d even come without his cock being touched, spurred on by the sensual sounds his lover made as he chased his own release.

 _Lover_... Jared smiled hazily. He really liked the sound of that.   
  
For the next few minutes, Jared lay quietly, pinned beneath the heavy weight of Thomas Welling on the bed. Not that he minded, like at all. There was a certain reassurance in that feeling of being restrained by the one he loved. A really weird, twisted sense of belonging that… _ah fuck it_. Jared liked it ‘cause it made him giddy with happiness and horny as hell, period.

 

***

 

Tom was too exhausted and too comfortable to move. It was Jared’s hand that gently roused him, as it started to caress Tom’s back. Hesitant at first like he wasn’t sure if it was allowed. Slow and languid, long strokes that were, Tom thought, actually intended to send him deeper into the arms of Morpheus. But the moment that hand started moving across his skin, was the moment Tom blinked his eyes wide open.

The touch telegraphed the boy's emotions more brazenly than Jared would ever manage to, with words. Tom swallowed, hard. With the urgency of their carnal needs out of the way, lucidity and common sense started to return. 

It was so tempting... to just... give in. To close his eyes and let himself rest in this exquisite boy's arms. Because damn, it felt so good. This boy… Jared… felt _so good_. And despite the sex having been a little ways from perfect, Tom had never felt so content and so at peace with anyone before, except…  
  
Tom winced, and then he gritted his teeth. Abruptly, he pulled out of Jared and sat up on the edge of the bed. He was donning his clothes back on when the boy slowly sat up behind him. Clearly he was a smart kid, because he didn’t try to touch Tom again.  
  
“Thomas?”  
  
Tom stood up and pulled his jeans over his waist before zipping it up. He couldn’t resist turning once, just once, to look at the beautifully ravished boy in his bed. Then looked away again.  
  
“This can’t happen again.”  
  
“…”  
  
As expected, the boy concluded it was somehow his fault. "If there's a-anything I did to..."

“I have a wife.”

Which was the lamest excuse he could possibly come up with, and Jared knew that. Hell, everyone in the business knew that. 

 

***

 

Jared felt his heartbeat drop, the sound of whatever was shattering inside his chest thundering so loud he missed everything Thomas might have said after that. Because he just didn't understand.  
  
He looked away from the man whose visions had haunted him day and night for a year. He swallowed all words of betrayal and desperation down. Because really, what was the point? He knew from the start that it’d been too good to last. It didn't stop him from wondering what he’d done wrong though. Perhaps he should try explaining his lack of competence to his clearly disgusted companion… this being his first time and all?

"If there's a-anything I did to..."

"I have a wife."

And that was the worst thing Welling could have said to finish breaking the boy's heart. Had Jared really expected this to be more than a one-off hookup? How stupid was he? 

All feelings of hope, desire, and... love... were quickly replaced with bitterness and frankly, anger. It was like a bucket of cold water in his face. It helped Jared remember the tiny modicum of pride he still held onto, in this land of ice cold heart-breakers. This was how idols fell in this city.

Jared inhaled deeply. Then calmly, gracefully, he slid out of Tom's bed. He kept his own back turned to the other man as he clothed himself. He was not about to give Welling the satisfaction of seeing him hurt. Once suitably dressed he turned back to look at _Tom_ , Tom Welling. He was standing by the wide full-length window, staring into the horizon.  
  
“Again, thank you,” Jared whispered, knowing the man heard him but was not going to respond.  
  
Jared walked out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

 

***

 

Tom waited until the door slid shut, before he collapsed back onto the bed. He sat on the edge with his head in his hands, his eyes fixed on the floral pattern of the area rug under his bare feet. 

This was the one and only rule of his open marriage with Jaime - the one strict no-no. Breaking this _sacred_ rule meant ending his marriage to his high school sweetheart, his wife of six years, the love of his life. Because she didn't mind sharing her husband's body, and time, and even his mind with someone else every now and then. But she would never stand to share her husband's heart.

Tom sighed and picked up one of his shoes. He pulled the lace out and then busied himself with re-lacing it again, using the short, forced, reprieve to calm his heart.

"It was the right thing to do," he consoled himself. He'd needed to put a stop to it now, before he fell any deeper in... _no_.

"He'll get over it..." he told himself, not realizing the pivotal role he'd played in shaping the man Jared Padalecki would grow up to be. 

 

  
***** END ***  
**

 


End file.
